


Excuses

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie tries to apologize for all of the many weird things his boyfriend does; lucky for him though, Stan is already way too used to it.Oneshot/drabble





	Excuses

"So I should warn you," Eddie Kaspbrak said to his best friend as they were walking down the street towards Eddie's house. Stan listened patiently, head down, hands planted in his pockets; classic for him, since he was always put together. It was something the two of them had in common. Eddie continued: "Richie has been using 'it needs a home' as an excuse lately."

"I know."

Eddie paused. "You do?"

Stan nodded, face expressionless. "He tried to bring me home to your place and said I was lonely and needed love."

Oh my god, that was so something he'd do... "I am so sorry--"

"No, he was right, trust me." Stan deadpanned with just the slightest smile. 

Eddie was friends with nerds. But he loved them all. 


End file.
